


Pain point

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene ep. 5x16</p><p>Пропущенная сцена  серии 5х16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain point

***  
\- Ска­жи, что я был прав! – под­ни­маю гла­за от бу­маг по тво­ему же де­лу, на­тыка­ясь на по-преж­не­му круг­лые от стра­ха гла­за, - Хар­ви, про­шу те­бя…  
\- Что сде­лано – то сде­лано, - ухо­жу от пря­мого от­ве­та, - ты сам мне это ска­зал…  
\- Я дол­жен ус­лы­шать от те­бя, что – не со­вер­шил ошиб­ки!  
 _Ус­лы­шать… Что ты хо­чешь слы­шать, Майк? Что ты – уп­ря­мый осел, буд­то на­роч­но со­вер­ша­ющий ошиб­ку за ошиб­кой в этом так на­зыва­емом де­ле? Что те­перь ты при­ходишь, слов­но наш­ко­див­ший ще­нок, трешь­ся об но­ги и заг­ля­дыва­ешь в гла­за в на­деж­де, что те­бя пот­реплют по го­лове и ска­жут, что все бу­дет хо­рошо? Не бу­дет! Них­ре­на хо­роше­го те­перь не бу­дет! По­тому что ты – при­нял сдел­ку! По­тому что те­перь я дол­жен сто­ять в сто­роне и мол­ча наб­лю­дать за тем, как ты бла­гопо­луч­но спус­ка­ешь собс­твен­ную жизнь в уни­таз! Сно­ва!_  
\- Ты был прав… - ро­няя тя­желые сло­ва, смот­рю в пе­реко­шен­ное нап­ря­жен­ным ожи­дани­ем ли­цо, - что сог­ла­сил­ся на сдел­ку, я уз­нал вер­дикт… Те­бя приз­на­ли бы ви­нов­ным… - лгать те­бе не­лег­ко, но ино­го пу­ти нет. Ни те­бе, ни мне не бу­дет лег­че, ес­ли сей­час ты уз­на­ешь, что сдел­ка – са­мый круп­ный и не­поп­ра­вимый из тво­их ко­сяков… Пусть и это ос­та­нет­ся на мо­ей со­вес­ти… Кив­нув, в прос­тра­ции ты ухо­дишь, бор­мо­ча что-то нас­чет Рей­чел и нех­ватки вре­мени. К луч­ше­му… это к луч­ше­му, не бу­дешь пу­тать­ся под но­гами, по­ка я не най­ду спо­соб вы­тащить те­бя за шкир­ку из дерь­ма… сно­ва!   
  
Чувс­тво де­жа вю уже пер­ма­нен­тно – моя квар­ти­ра, ди­ван, ты и два бо­кала вис­ки… ес­ли бы это ре­шало все проб­ле­мы… Я на взво­де и мне не до тво­их пос­ледних ра­дос­тей, ко­торы­ми ода­рива­ет те­бя Рей­чел! За се­год­няшний день я зак­лю­чил од­ну из са­мых не­выгод­ных сде­лок в сво­ей жиз­ни, бо­лее то­го, уго­ворил на это Джес­си­ку и про­иг­рал, по­тому что ма­дам Гиббс прос­то не соч­ла для се­бя нуж­ным ее при­нять… Хар­ви Спек­тер – про­иг­рал... но я не мо­гу приз­нать по­раже­ние, по­тому что тог­да ты – ся­дешь за то, в чем не­вино­ват!   
\- Вер­дикт был бы – _не ви­новен…_ Я не хо­тел, что­бы ты…  
\- Окон­ча­тель­но с ка­тушек сле­тел?! – твой го­лос по­доз­ри­тель­но зве­нит, - а те­перь, зна­чит, мож­но? Я не поз­во­лю те­бе…сесть за то, что сде­лал я!   
\- Мы оба, Майк! – чувс­твуя, что те­ряю кон­троль, прос­то пе­рес­таю се­бя сдер­жи­вать, с нас­лажде­ни­ем впе­чаты­вая в сте­ну не­пода­леку от его го­ловы по­лупус­той бо­кал вис­ки. – Зас­лу­жили то, что ты так жаж­дешь взять на се­бя!  
\- Я знаю, что та­кое – тюрь­ма, Хар­ви! – раз­вернув­шись, ты нас­ка­кива­ешь на ме­ня, - я там бы­вал…  
\- В ка­чес­тве юрис­та, а не пос­то­ян­но­го жиль­ца! И ты там был со мной!   
\- Я справ­люсь!  
\- Чер­та с два! – пи­ха­юсь в от­вет и ты от­ле­та­ешь на па­ру ша­гов, оче­вид­но за­водясь, - ну, да­вай, - еще и под­зу­живаю я, - да­вай, от­веть мне, ударь ме­ня! Ведь это я – взял те­бя на ра­боту! Это я – во всем ви­новат!  
Ты не уме­ешь драть­ся… все сво­дит­ся к ос­терве­нело­му пых­те­нию и бес­по­рядоч­но­му ме­сиву, ко­торое я лег­ко бло­кирую да­же с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами. Но те­бе очень нуж­но спус­тить пар и я от­кры­ва­юсь, поз­во­ляя те­бе се­бя дос­тать… От­ле­та­ешь ты мгно­вен­но, в пол­ной ме­ре оце­нив тот _не­поп­ра­вимый ущерб_ , что на­нес мо­ей рас­се­чен­ной по чис­той слу­чай­нос­ти бро­ви, от­полза­ешь к ко­лон­не, бе­зус­пешно пы­та­ясь удер­жать­ся от су­дорож­ных ры­даний… Ну вы­литый ску­лящий ще­нок! Мне до зу­да в паль­цах хо­чет­ся по­дой­ти, уте­шить, поз­во­лить вып­ла­кать­ся – прос­то снять нап­ря­жение пос­ледних не­дель… Но раз уж ты соб­рался ту­да – ку­да соб­рался… там не­кому те­бя бу­дет ни за­щищать, ни уте­шать… там ты бу­дешь один…   
  
  
***  
Злые сле­зы бе­гут по ще­кам… злость и от­ча­янье, как у кап­ризно­го ре­бен­ка, ко­торый сог­ла­сил­ся на пря­ник, а в обер­тке ока­зал­ся ку­сочек гов­на, ко­торый так или ина­че – а при­дет­ся сже­вать! Злюсь на те­бя – за то, что не смог ме­ня ос­та­новить ни тог­да, ког­да брал на ра­боту, ни сей­час… на свою кри­вую судь­бу, ко­торая слов­но спе­ци­аль­но из­де­ва­ет­ся на­до мной, раз за ра­зом при­водя на по­рог к меч­те и да­же поз­во­ляя заг­ля­нуть внутрь и поп­ро­бовать на вкус, пин­ком вы­шиба­ет на­зад на свал­ку, где мне са­мое мес­то!   
\- Про­шу те­бя, Майк… - твой го­лос… я еще не слы­шал, что­бы ты умо­лял… до это­го мгно­вения… - еще не поз­дно, да­вай поз­во­ним Гиббс…  
\- Я – не мо­гу, Хар­ви… - ед­ва раз­лепляя опух­шие от слез гла­за, вы­тал­ки­ваю сло­ва, - не мо­гу…   
_Раз­ве ты – не по­нима­ешь?! Толь­ко ты и мо­жешь – по­нять… ни Рей­чел, ник­то дру­гой… Боль­ше все­го на све­те… да­же – то­го, что ся­ду сам, пусть и при та­ком вер­дикте, я бо­юсь под­ста­вить те­бя! Я не мо­гу те­бя под­вести! Я дал сло­во… один-единс­твен­ный раз ос­ту­пив­шись и прак­ти­чес­ки по­теряв то, что бы­ло меж­ду на­ми, я дал се­бе сло­во – что ни­ког­да не при­дам те­бя… Ни­ког­да… это так прос­то, ког­да все и вез­де хо­рошо… это прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно, ког­да каж­дый шаг – но­вая тря­сина… Ты толь­ко не смот­ри на ме­ня – так… и по­верь, что я вы­дер­жу… По­тому что, ес­ли по­веришь ты – то и я смо­гу это пе­режить…_   
\- Прос­ти ме­ня! – это вы­рыва­ет­ся са­мо со­бой и твой вни­матель­ный взгляд по­верх сал­фе­ток с тво­ей кровью аб­со­лют­но ни при чем.   
\- Ни­чего… - ус­мехнув­шись угол­ка­ми губ, ты умуд­ря­ешь­ся да­же изоб­ра­зить оп­ти­мизм, - я рад, что ты на это спо­собен… Мне ста­ло лег­че…  
Кив­нув, с тру­дом под­ни­ма­юсь, пло­хо со­об­ра­жая – что даль­ше… Рейч… свадь­ба, ко­торую оба за­те­яли от от­ча­янья и же­лания скрыть­ся от то­го, что не­мину­емо нас­та­нет вмес­те с зав­траш­ним днем… ко­торый как-то на­до бу­дет су­меть пе­режить… од­но­му… без те­бя…  
  
 _Да­ви – по­ка не ста­нет боль­но…_ Твои сло­ва… од­ни из пер­вых се­мян, бро­шен­ных то­бой на та­кую бла­годат­ную поч­ву… Бо­левая точ­ка – она у каж­до­го своя… за­то и есть у всех. Но ведь мож­но жить и с пос­то­ян­ной болью... прос­то на­до при­вык­нуть к ней... Ведь так?


End file.
